Tony Stark's Son a Legend of Tomorrow
by MaxiBlue1419
Summary: Tony Stark's son, Justin Stark, was recruited to The Legends of Tomorrow and has been with them for two years, but returns to five months after he had originally left when Rip Hunter scatters the Legends. When Justin joined The Legends he didn't tell the Avengers leaving them to assume the worst, so what happens when he just shows up? And what will happen when The Legends come back
1. OC Description and History

**Name:**

Justin Leonard Stark

 **Family and Friends:**

Tony Stark _(Biological-Father)_

Lisa Snart _(Biological-Mother)_

Leonard Snart _(Uncle, Deceased)_

Mick Rory _(Honorary-Uncle)_

Peter Parker (Friend)

Ned Leeds (Friend)

Bruce Banner _(Honorary-Uncle)_

Steve Rogers _(Honorary-Uncle)_

Clint Barton _(Honorary-Uncle)_

Sam Wilson _(Honorary-Uncle)_

Wanda Maximoff _(Honorary-Aunt)_

Martin stein _(Honorary-Uncle)_

Rip Hunter _(Honorary-Uncle)_

Sara Lance _(Honorary-Aunt)_

Jefferson Jackson _(Honorary-Uncle)_

 **Age:**

Fifteen

 **Gender:**

Male

 **Hair Color:**

Black

 **Eye Color:**

Blue

 **Alies:**

The Glacier

 **Sexuality:**

Bisexual

 **Powers:**

Cryokinesis

Frost Manipulation

Glaciokinesis

Ice Element Control

Ice Release

Pagokinesis

 _(Pretty much everything involving ice)_

 **History:** Lisa Snart was pulled into the Marvel-verse as a time aberration (which was 'fixed' later on when she got back by the Legends), she had a one night stand with Tony Stark which led to being pregnant with Justin.

She gave Justin up for adoption, because she didn't want him growing up in a life of crime before leaving back to the Arrow-verse. After she left and the time aberration was solved she had no memory of Justin.

Justin stayed in the the Marvel-verse, because he is, technically, only half of a time aberration.

Justin continued going through the foster system until he was nine and SHEILD brought him to his father, Tony Stark.

When Justin turned fifteen, The Legends came and recruited him to the team after finding out he was Lisa Snart's son and a time aberration. They were originally going to make sure he didn't ruin the time line, but then he gained his powers and joined the team and helping with other time aberrations for two years.

During those two years he was taught by various team members to control his powers, fight, and practically homeschooled to know what a collage student would know. He finally returned back to his time only five months after he had originally left with The Legends.


	2. The First Month

**AN: In this fan fiction, Civil War doesn't happen and there was a two year time gap between season one and two. For every month Justin is gone for Tony, Justin is gone for two months and four weeks**

* * *

 _ **The Day Justin Disappeared For Tony:**_

 _ **Tony POV:**_

Tony was working on some upgrades to his to suit when Jarvis alerted him, _"Sir, Mr. Rogers is calling you up to dinner, he seems quite persistent."_

Tony sighed, "Tell them I'me heading up."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony placed down his tools and walked over to the elevator.

Before Justin had joined his family, Tony had skipped out on many meals and got drunk most of the nights, but Tony had to focus most of his attention on raising his son for six years. He was still pulled into parties and meetings by Pepper, but he did have more time for things like working with his Science Bro and even help Justin with some of his home work.

Tony practically stalked over to the box with a meat-lovers pizza inside, then proceeded to join the rest of the team to finish his meal at the dinning table.

Tony scanned the table as he swallowed and found only one person missing from his mental list, "Where's Justin?"

"I thought he was in the lab with you." Bruce said thoughtfully.

Clint cleared his throat before answering, "He called and said he was going to stay the night with a friend of his, he'll be back tomorrow after school." and took an even bigger bite of his pizza than the first.

Tony hummed, having no reason to believe that Justin was lying in any way. The only thing he had ever lied about was whether he did his homework or not, so Tony continued with the rest of his day.

* * *

 _ **The Day Justin Left for Justin:**_

 _ **Justin POV:**_

He had been cornered in an alleyway on his way back home by some kidnapper trying to get some money from his father, they wouldn't succeed of course. He had gotten some basic defense training from The Black Widow, so he knew how to defend himself from people like this.

Just as he was about to attempt to make his escape, a man, who he thought was Ant-Man, seemed to expand in front of him and blast the man back with a blue light shot out of his forearm and into the wall behind him, nocking Justin's assaulter unconscious.

The man turned around and Justin instantly realized the man in front of him was _not_ Ant-Man.

"Um, hello?" It probably wasn't the wisest thing to say, but hopefully he was a new vigilante.

The older man stuck his hand out and introduced himself, "Hi I'm Ray Palmer," Justin shakes his hand, "Are you Justin Stark?"

"Yeah. . ." Justin looks over to the spot Ray had appeared, "So, have you been there all day . . . or have you been following me."

Mr. Palmer just smiled.

 _ **A Month Since Justin Disappeared for Tony:**_

 _ **Tony POV:**_

Tony was exhausted, drunk, and grasping at straws. He had multiple people investigating the disappearance of his son, he had fought through multiple Hydra bases, and the tracer he stuck Justin's watch didn't work.

But no one dared to tell him or the Avengers he wasn't coming back, even if there was a better chance of him being dead than finding him now.

 _ **Two Months and Four Weeks Since Justin Left for Justin:**_

 _ **Justin POV:**_

It was his fifth mission with the team, not that he was counting, when he got shot. It was supposed to be easy, fix the time pirates mistakes, but when was anything ever easy.

He was running alongside Jefferson back to the _Waverider_ when something struck him in the back and he passed out the instant his face hit the ground.

When he woke up, his vitals were being checked on by Gideon in the med bay. He looked over to see Dr. Stein and Mr. Hunter.

"Ah, you're awake, good." Dr. Stein exclaimed with a small smile when he saw Justin sit up.

"What happened?" Justin asked as he realized where he was.

Dr. Stein looked over to Rip and shifted nervously on his feet, but didn't respond.

The other man sighed, realizing he would have to explain what had happened, "The mission was to collect the weapons those time pirates had left in 1942, correct?"

Justin nodded.

"As it turns out, we missed one. It was a prototype bullet containing an unknown amount of dark matter, the bullet you were shot with."

Justin nodded thinking back to Uncle Bruce, but remembered him saying he should have died, "Wait shouldn't I be dead . . ."

Dr. Stein decided to step in at that point, "No, not exactly, but It's quite simple, Gideon managed to stabilize your injuries and your body seems to have absorbed the dark matter."

Justin frowned, "But people hit with dark matter-"

The other man cut him off, "Are Meta-humans, so you should tell one of us if something seems off, got it?"

Justin smiled and jumped out of the seat, "Yes, S-" when he began to leave the medical bay something yanked on his arm, forcing him to stop his sentence.

"Oh my . . ." The scient muttered, studying the ice that had frozen Justin's hand to the chair.


	3. The Second Month

_**Two Months After Justin Disappeared:**_

 _ **Tony POV:**_

At the moment Tony just wanted to go back to his tower and get so drunk that he would only wake up when Justin was home, but instead he was getting ready for a press conference.

Someone, Tony didn't know or care who, had convinced Pepper to do a press conference. Apparently it was supposed to get the attention of whoever had his son.

He would do anything at this point, anything, and he was prepared to tell everyone the second he was in front of everyone. It didn't matter what their request was, money, weapons, or technology, all they had to do was name it.

Through out the time Justin was gone, Tony's mind had kept wandering back to his time in that cave with Yinsen. Tony didn't know what he would do if his son was in a situation like that.

Tony shook himself out of his stupor and walked out in front of the sea of reporters waiting for him.

As Tony was being escorted out of the building when he heard someone behind him call out his name.

"Mr. Stark! Wait, Mr. Stark! Just one question, please!"

It was a blond reporter, she was running as fast as she could to catch up with him. Tony signaled to his bodyguards to wait.

"Alright, what's the question?"

She pressed the button on her recorder and raised it uncomfortably close to Tony's face before speaking, "Mr. Stark, has it occurred to you that your son, Justin, was _not_ kidnapped?"

"W-wait, what? What does that mean?"

"Have you considered the fact that Justin could have left on his own accord? Or ran away?" The woman repeated.

"I- Wha- N-No-" Tony cleared his throat, "Not possible."

Tony climbed in his car before the reporter could say anything more.

As the car started off towards his tower, he contemplated the lady's question.

One thing was clear though, for sure: He was going to need more alcohol.

 _ **Four Months and Eight Weeks for Justin:**_

 _ **Justin POV:**_

Justin knew that when, or if, he returned to his earth, a little time would have passed to everyone else. But to him, he had already begun to get homesick a few months ago and, at the moment, all he could do was wallow in his self-pity.

Thankfully his pity-party was interrupted by Sara Lance, The White Canary, "Get up."

"Hmm? Why?" He didn't bother trying to argue with her.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight." She tapped the fabricator to make a few weapons and while she grabbed them he heard her mutter, " League of Assassins style."

Justin jumped out of his seat in anticipation, "I'll meet you in the Cargo Bay!" He yelled before running off down the hall.


End file.
